BrothersSistersDemons
by bikou-hokousha
Summary: They trained together...They lived together...Will they survive each other?...


Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Naruto ©®™ characters.

A/N: This is a challenge given to me by Manatheron. The story's start is his but the plot and events are mine. Plz review…I cant tell if you like something if you don't tell me you do…

Things to know...

See Authors notes at end of chapter

Bold Demon speech

Bold Italics Demonized Character speech

Italics Thoughts/flashbacks

() Technique translation

Flashback sequence flashback

POV Point Of View

**Brothers…Sisters…Demons…**

**Chapter 1:**

Varying Personalities...

The Fourth was dead. He gave his life to seal the Kyubbi. He destroyed one boys' future to insure the future of the many. The Third intellectually understood these reasons but on a emotional level he could only think of the pain that the boy would have to go through... not only at his enemies hands but also from the very people that he would be protecting with every single one of his waking breaths. He had thought about the Fourth's wish that the boy be seen as a hero. He winced slightly at the images that came from that picture. He could see the villagers hating and ridiculing the boy because the fourth had died while sealing the demon inside of him. The villager's as good a people as they may be they are only human and so they would only see demon and not the boy that held it at bay. He had thought about making a law that no adult could talk about that day in front of him but he could only assume that the parents would only pass their prejudices on to their children. So instead he did the next best thing. He would bring them all here...well that was his hope. If there was one there had to be more. He had just hoped that there was, for his and the boy's sake.

He looked down on the streets of the village and thought about his decision that he made so long ago. He had never expected to discover all nine of the demon lords, maybe one or three...but not all of them. The addition of the demons to the city's population had created as many problems as it had solved. The villager's didn't dare hurt or abuse any of them...not with them watching each others backs. Yet they also needed to have a place to live and study. They had all taken to the idea of becoming ninjas, and with that they also needed to have a place to train. The other children and their parents and even the already graduated ninjas were scared to have demons amongst themselves. His only option was to enlist the help of an old student of his: the great Frog Sannin Jiraiya. As each of the demons came to the village, they were given a through examination of their respective seals. Jiraiya, being an accomplished seal master, was appalled by the state of some of the seals. After long years of research and many failed attempts Jiraiya had finally been able to fix some of the worst ones. Garra, container of Shukaku, been tortured by a crazed priest after the priest had sealed himself along with the demon inside of the boy. The unnaturalness of having two consciousnesses in one head was weird enough, but having three, all with different points of view, broke the limit and had driven the boy nearly completely insane. Then there were the cases were the seals themselves were fine but the demon had taken over the weaker will human mind and used to for its on agenda. Those were harder to fix but eventually Jiraiya was able to bargain with them in order to get the host to be able to regain control. He wondered if maybe he should have taken the other road; if he should have made the decree and tried to give the boy as normal a life as possible. Shaking his head, he returned to his desk and lifted the first of many documents that all had to be read and given his utmost attention.

Sealed District...

Naruto and his...siblings...had finally made it. They were all now all ten, the necessary age to join the Ninja Academy. Naruto silently wondered what it would be like to be with other children. The adults didn't let him or his siblings play with their kid. He didn't really understand why, but he knew it had to do something with the burnt hair-ball that called itself a demon that living inside of him. He heard a low growl at that last thought and resisted the urge to laugh.

"You shouldn't be talking kit. Your not much more the a walking sack of raw meat," a deep guttural voice groused from the depths of his mind. 'And your nothin but a fluffy little kitty with a PMS problem,' he retorted. He heard a bark of laughter from Kyubbi, The Nine-tailed Fox demon. Returning to gaze to the window that he had been staring out of he noticed that he had not even seen his and his siblings sensei, Jiraiya walk past. Just as the man reached for the door knob, Naruto remembered the large can of pink paint that he had very carefully balanced over the door. He took off towards the door but just before he rounded the corner he heard a splash and a clang and then a string of curses that would have sent even the most hardened sailor reeling. He watched as Jiraiya's head came up and around and fixed his gaze on him. "NARUTO!!!!" he yelled before he launched himself forward in an attempt to throttle the blonde-haired boy. He would have succeeded too if not for the fact that Naruto was used to running for his life. He bolted running aimlessly trying to get away from the enraged pink haired beast that was running him down. He ran into the courtyard where all the other containers were lazing around and jumped into the tall tree that stood in its center. Jiraiya made an attempt to follow but was stopped by the uprising of every single one of the containers. That simple gesture sent a clear message to him: 'Stop now or face us all.' He stopped in his tracks and shook his fist at the tree and received an acorn in the forehead for his trouble. Growling and mumbling to himself as he rubbed his head, he returned to the house and retrieved the items that he had dropped in his attempt kill the prankster. Walking back outside, he saw, much to his relief and pleasure that the children had returned to their various tasks. Well except for one that is, Naruto was currently tied to a log in a very awkward position. Biting back his grin and laughter he turned to the rest of the group and clapped once, the effect was immediate. Total silence set in, even Naruto stopped his various pleas and threats in order to hear what he had to say. To Jiraiya, even with the random prank that he blindly walked into ever so often, to be able to capture the attention of a whole group of children with such a simple gesture spoke volumes of his ability to instill discipline. Twitching his head, he motion to Naruto and Garra, the only child that actually behaved, untied the boy. Both took seats near Jiraiya and gave him their full attention. He looked from face to face; all the containers were sitting in a hushed silence waiting to see what he had brought for them today. Taking his usual place at the foot of the previously mentioned tree, Jiraiya opened up the first item and revealed a set of clothes that weren't unlike that uniforms that most ninja wore after graduating from the academy. If possible the level of interest went up even farther at this, and Jiraiya resisted the urge to grin or laugh out loud. Clearing his voice Jiraiya made his announcement, "This is the uniform that you will wear everyday from now on until you graduate the academy." Covering his ears quickly, he let the yelling to continue for a few moments before clapping once again. "You didn't let me finish. Yes, you will wear them everyday, but you will also be able to personalize them so that each one of yours in unique," this got a few nods from the group and Jiraiya took that as a group wide acknowledgment. Reaching for the other bundle, he un-wrapped the project that he had been working on for the past two years. "This is a Summoning Scroll," he expect to hear gasps and shouts, but instead all he heard was the cheeping of the crickets. Shaking his head, He launched into an explanation of what a Summoning Scroll was. "Basically a Summoning Scroll allows you summon, or call, a being that you have a blood pact with into existence to help you with all sorts of things," he again saw the wave of understanding wash over the group and grinned. "Why do you need a Summoning Scroll if none of us have any blood pacts?" this question came from the six-tailed Snow-Lynx container, Taken. Jiraiya's grin grew wider as a questioning murmur ran through the group. "Why don't you come up here and I'll show you," he replied slyly not wanting to give away his plan.

The boy made his way forward and stood in front of the Sannin calmly waiting. "Which hand do you write and stuff with?", Jiraiya asked. Taken raised his right hand...and then his left. "I use both..," he said slightly embarrassed. Jiraiya laughed and shook his head, "Its all right...being ambidextrous is a good thing. Which hand do you prefer?" Taken raised his right again. "OK, now I want you to slit your finger and then sign your name beside your demons," he stated. Following Jiraiya's instructions, Taken signed his name in blood and almost fell over in fright when his name glowed and pulsed a deep red before smoking and turning black.' He looked to Jiraiya and saw him nodding. "Good, now you know how to do hand seals correct?" receiving a nod, he slowly made a series of hand signs. "Got that?", again a nod. "OK, wipe the excess blood on your palm and then do the seals. As soon as you finish the seals slam your palm down on the ground and intone: Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Yokai Kuchiyose." He grinned at the startled expressions that sprang up in the crowd. Nudging Taken, he watched as the boy wiped the blood and did the seals before slamming his hand down on the ground and activating the jutsu.

A large puff of smoke enveloped the crowd, but quickly vanished to reveal a white weasel with black spots and six tails that was about the size of a three month old kitten. "Taken, meet Larxyn, the six-tailed demon, and your new sensei." A silence so encompassing that the leaves that touched the ground made and audio-able sound enveloped the group. Jiraiya watched as the demon and container inspected each other for the first time in the physical plane. Slowly and uncertainly, Taken held out his and watched as the weasel slowly sniffed it, then, with the suddenness of the wind, Larxyn sliced her extended claws through the soft tissue of his palm causing a small river of blood to flow. Taken almost snatched his hand back but stopped as the demon licked the palm clean, blood and all, and closed the would all at once. Jiraiya watched as she entwined herself against his hand spreading her scent on to him. He was curious as to why she had cut him when it dawned on him that it was probably her own way of signing the contract and sealing the bond between them. Clearing this throat, Jiraiya once again gained total silence even if some of the group were still distracted. "Now as I call your name I want you to come up here and repeat the process just as Taken did it. After everyone has come up and been successful in their summoning I will continue on with the lesson then I will leave you and your new sensei alone to get to know each other." Receiving excited nods all around, he motioned Taken to the side who moved off slowly still in a daze at the day's events.

He turned to the nearest of the containers Shibu, holder of the 5 tailed Dog demon. Motioning toward the center of the courtyard, he watched as the youth repeated the steps and once again caused a great cloud of smoke to appear. Lokan, a small golden brown dog, sat amongst the clearing smoke panting slightly. The boy didn't even twitch when the dog repeated Larxyn's process. He nodded his approval, but silently made a note to himself that he would watch that boy more closely; especially if the boy was unfazed by the appearance of his demon. He watched as the process continued and was amazed by the fact that every single on of the children was handling the summoning jutsu without any problems; which probably showed just how much the pairing the demons and done to change them. He watched them as they clustered into little groups and saw a sort of pattern. The children that were more inclined to trouble and the children that were more inclined to the calmer side of life formed groups with each other, but they never really kept any of the other kids from their group. He was amazed by the amount of social break up even among these kids, who had been separated from the rest of the village by the simple fact that they existed.

After about a good half and hour of constant puffs of smoke, it cleared to reveal only on person left that had yet to come face to face with his inner demon. Naruto hesitated slightly before slowly making his way forward to stand before Jiraiya. Cutting his thumb on his teeth, he wiped the blood on his palm and started the hand signs all the while building up more chakra into the jutsu. Just before he would have released it, Jiraiya grabbed his hand and stopped him. "You don't need _that_ chakra, Naruto. Just a little bit will work," he said into the puzzled expression of the blonde-haired boy. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto let most of the chakra bleed away before starting the seals over again. He almost finished when he noticed that a dead silence had fallen over the crowd; man and demon alike gazed in rapt attention at Naruto. Jiraiya nudged the boy and Naruto finished the process: **Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Yokai Kuchiyose**(Summoning Technique: Inner Demon Summon)!

The cloud of smoke this time was tinged with red. If you were as attuned to your surroundings as Jiraiya was, then you would have noticed the dark ooze of malice and evil intent that permeated the cloud. With a gust of wind the cloud was pushed away to reveal a large nine tailed fox standing on top of a blonde haired boy. Rushing forward, the demons and children ran forward to help their sibling but were stopped by a shout from Jiraiya. He watched the fiery canine slowly pushed his face closer to Naruto, all the while growling and staring into Naruto's eyes. Then just as suddenly as Larxyn had slashed Taken, Kyubbi, for indeed the fox was the Nine-Tailed Demon, released the boy and sat down as if waiting for something. The hushed crowd continued to watch as Naruto regained his feet and followed the fox from the courtyard. Jiraiya followed the pair intending on taking them back to the courtyard. He found them in Naruto's room, or rather he heard them. He listened quietly to himself and left, knowing that what they were doing was more important then anything he had to say.

Returning to the courtyard, he motioned the other kids and demons toward him and waited for them to settle around the tree. In the dusky light of the late afternoon, he explained to them that when they signed the scroll they had made a kind of agreement with their demons and the demons with them. "When each of you signed your name in blood upon that scroll, you agreed to a pact with your demon and when your demon took some of your blood they sealed the contract. The pact and what it implies is completely up to you and your demon. You may make it so that you will eventually become one being or you may make it so that eventually you will absorb the others chakra and turn the other into a type of permanent summon creature. It pact is only limited by your own limits. On the other side of that coin is this: If either one of you breaks your part of the pact then you will BOTH die. No ifs, ands, or buts. You will die plain and simple," he stated the last part with total seriousness, not a single smile was to be seen in the group.

"Now that we have the serious stuff out of the way; I'll tell you the good news. First, I need to speak with you demons," he said and walked a short way off. Each demon separated themselves from their respective companions and walked over to the Sannin to see what he had to say. Everyone failed to notice the return of two shapes to the courtyard; a boy and a fox.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and organized his thoughts, he knew that his whole plan relied upon getting the demons to help out. If they didn't, then he had just wasted _two years_ of his life. "The reason that I did what I did today is simple," he began carefully. "Right now tensions between rock, mist, and lightning and ourselves is running high. There is every indication that war will break out soon. I discussed my actions today with the Hokage for over a year before we decided to do it. What I need to know now is if you will take it upon yourselves to help your containers, and by association yourselves, become stronger. I ask that you train them with the knowledge that you have accumulated over the eons. You would only have to train the one child and because of your intimate connection with them, training them will only be easier," he pleaded, hoping that he was reaching them. He jumped when he heard the deep bass voice of Kyubbi speak up from the crowds fringe. **"What will you do if we do not do as you ask? Return us to our eternal prisons, never to see daylight again?"**, this statement rewarded him a rumbling of assent from the crowd. Jiraiya headed them off at the pass; "No… I nor anyone else will force you to return to your hosts, providing that you behave. I gave each host the ability to do so if they see fit…it was one of the conditions that I was ordered to put in with I was to do this." A loud growling of outrage coursed through even more of the demons and the humans daring. **"What do you think we are? Mere mortal animals to obey you? Humans have grown arrogant over the centuries, I see why you attacked this village now, Kyubbi.", Taurous, the –tailed bull demon said with a low growl.**

What Kyubbi said next surprised everyone. **"You have no idea why I do anything, Taurous! _I _don't even remember why I did it!"**, he roared, furious at the others presumption. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he inspected the large fox. "**What will we get out of this…partnership?"**, he asked the white-haired nin. Jiraiya swallowed hard, the conversation was not going as expect in either direction. "You would gain the chance to roam free, to a certain extent, in the world again. You would also have the peace of mind from the fact that by training your container yourselves, you insure the fact that they will not be taken lightly by _anyone_. Other then that, I would not know. I do know that the pact that you signed negated some parts of the seals that keep you contained as you obvious see. Besides being able to have real bodies once again, you also have the ability to speak with your partner through your thoughts. Any other use will have to be discovered. Now I need to know; Will you train your containers or not? I will ask only once and never again. I respect you all enough to know that your answer is your final one.

Shukaku, the youngest and lowest on demon chain of power, motioned the group to a spot further away from both the sannin and the children. "**We will think on this.",** he stated calmly betraying none of his own thoughts. The demons moved away to talk amongst themselves, and Jiraiya's eyes and thoughts turned to the children. They were whispering to each other occasionally flicking glances toward him. He was observing them when Naruto jumped up with a yell and started looking around for something. He twisted his eyes toward the demons before settling back down. Jiraiya smirked, he knew exactly what had happened. Kyubbi had tested the mind-link between himself and Naruto. What he didn't know was whether or not that was a good or bad sign.

He was lost in thought when the pebble thumped him in the head. Rubbing the small lump, he looked to Naruto but saw that he was still in deep conversation with his brothers and sisters. Twisting his head, he saw Larxyn, the weasel, motioning him over. He drew himself up and went to them, all the while trying to keep the sweat from pouring out from his pores. The demons sat in a semicircle, in what appeared to be a pre assigned order. The tailed demons of: 1, 3, 4, and 5 sat on the right of Kyubbi, who was in the middle; and the demons rest sat to his left; ie: 2, 6, 7, and 8 sat on the left.

He waited for their answer patiently knowing that his actions even now could decide the outcome at this point. The demonic eyes bored into him from almost every side making sweat despite his actions to prevent it.

Speaking in unison, the demons delivered their answer. **"We will do as you ask."** Jiraiya's heart raced with joy but tripped over its own feet at the sight of Mankata, the monkey demon's face. **"We will do as you ask…with some conditions."** Immediately the Sannin's mind raced trying to figure our what a demon could want. **"Our first condition: You will leave their training to us entirely. NO exceptions. Second: Each child, and by association us, will be given a personal place to train where they will not be disturbed. This house will not be acceptable. Third, and finally, WE will decide who will be there team leader and who is on their team, when the time comes. Meet this requirements and we will train the pups."**, Lokan growled gruffly.

"I will take your answer to the Hokage immediately, but I see no reason why your conditions will not be granted," he said with a hint of joy in his voice. He knew better then to reveal his emotions in front of a demon. **"Good, now tell us…Why are we so small and frail looking? Why are we not in our original bodies?"**, Kyubbi questioned, slightly mad that he had been regulated to a hundredth of his true size. Jiraiya winced inwardly, he knew that he made a mistake _somewhere_, but it wasn't just his fault. "The child that did the summoning had to be able to sustain the chakra output and not faint from it. If the child say summoned you, Shukaku, in your true form and size probably would have put the kid in a coma from chakra exhaustion, if it didn't kill him. As I told the children and you, the pact will allow you to eventually merge both your hosts and your chakra together. In the case of you and Naruto, Kyubbi, You were sealed in him as a new born, so yes, he has had more time to become accustomed to your demonic chakra, but that also has the effect of totally destroying any inherent chakra manipulation that he would have had. Your chakra and his human chakra are just to different. Once they learn control and they gain more chakra reserves they will be able to summon more of your real bodies into existence. As for now though, all they can manage is your consciousness.", he finished sheepishly. The demons nodded, understanding a whole lot better then Jiraiya might have given them credit for. The demons broke up and returned to their partners. Jiraiya came over to explain to them how to cancel the jutsu before hurrying off to give the Hokage the good news and see to the demons conditions.

They children and demons talked for the rest of the night before the children became so drained from the pull of chakra that they were forced to cancel the jutsu. That didn't stop the newly formed partners from talking, it only stopped them from all talking together. Kyubbi that that was going to be another thing that needed to be fixed. Not only would it give them an edge in battle but it would help with lessons as well. As he settled down to sleep, he looked around his normally barred prison and saw that the bars hadn't vanished but they seem to become a lot more flexible. He smiled, he would enjoy watching the outcome of this venture. Even if it might end up in failure.

End Chapter

A/N: will continue to write even if I don't get reviews but they will make me write faster…Just a little bribe to get you to review…XD

P.S. Watch for a new one-shot by me sometime soon…its an idea that I've had but could never put it to words…


End file.
